Tricksters and Thieves
by UniqueWolfLover
Summary: Well I finally finished typing it and even though it got such a negative response I reloaded it! Bakura and OC so enjoy!


**Tricksters and Thieves**

Author: UniqueWolfLover

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/AU

Pairings: Thief Bakura/Itazura Subarashii (My Other Character) and maybe some Pharaoh/Teana

Warnings: Some bad language/ and Thief Bakura's sexiness (teehee)

Summary: When a trickster from the future meets the Thief King sparks fly, passions flare, and one hell of an adventure begins.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Egypt or Thief Bakura (Kuso!) so don't sue!

A/N: I am an awful writer but I just had to write this! I love Thief Bakura! Bakura is a little more of a softy in this story cuz I believe that if Bakura had someone who cared about him he would show his soft side. I know he has one! Heck people it's a FAN FICTION! That means I can take artistic license. **So if that bugs you don't read this story!** I'm putting it back up even though I got all bad reviews last time because I feel like it! Mwhahahaaa… Also, I won't bash the Pharaoh so don't expect Pharaoh bashing (I am mad at his father for killing 'Kura's family but that's not Pharaoh Atemu's fault so I won't take it out on him.) I love Seto too even though I make him a big meanie in this story. lol

Dedication: To my crazy sister Kayla and my best friend Rae for making me laugh!

**Chapter One: Getting There With Shadi's Help**

Itazura Subarashii was your average high school student. She got good grades, obeyed her teachers and her parents, and never got in trouble for anything. Most people thought she was a goody-two-shoes. What they didn't know was that there was a completely different, hidden side to Itazura. She was the Queen of Tricksters. Itazura was behind every one of the tricks pulled in her school since kindergarten. Never had she been caught or even suspected. She had truly perfected the art of trickery. Every time someone called her a goody-two-shoes or anything mocking her supposed flawlessness she would just smile sweetly, knowing they would never guess her true nature.

(Switch to Itazura's POV)

It was a normal Saturday morning at the Subarashii house. Mom was quietly reading on the living room couch, enthralled by her latest thriller. I much prefer gothic romance, you know vampires, art thieves, dark and shady characters, but to each her own I guess. I walked into the kitchen to see Dad putting the last of the food on the already set table.

"Hey Itazura, how did you sleep?" asked my Dad with a smile.

"Good Dad," I sleepily smiled back. I'm not a morning person.

"That's good. So what are you planning to do today?" He asked sitting at the table. I joined him.

"I was just going to Rae's to watch a new anime she found," I answered.

"Cool," He said. Mom walked in and we started breakfast. After a nice breakfast full of the normal family chatter, I grabbed the car keys, and headed to Rae's.

After Rae and I hung out for a while I headed home. It was late and the radio was blaring so I barely had time to slam on the breaks to avoid a hooded stranger standing in the middle of the road.

"What the hell!" I yelled in surprise. The figure looked up at me and let his hood fall. He looked unfazed even though I almost plowed him over with my car. I rolled down my window.

"Are you okay Sir?" I asked politely. He walked to the window and fixed his almost soulless gaze on me. He looked somehow familiar. I knew I should be afraid but something about him just put me at ease, not to mention he was quite handsome.

"Umm, Sir are you lost?" I asked.

"Miss Itazura Subarashii, I have come to retrieve you," He said in a smooth, deep voice. I know right about now I should have been freaked out that he knew my name and hightailed it out of there as fast as possible but something stopped me. It was like I knew him from somewhere. I definitely knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"Who are you?" I asked. This was like the twilight zone or something because I rarely trusted people and here I was talking to this complete stranger and trusting him entirely.

"I'm Shadi, please come with me. We haven't much time," He said gesturing his hand out to me. I found myself getting out of the car. My common sense was telling me to run but my heart told me to trust Shadi. You are probably thinking I must be insane but the instinctual trust I had in Shadi and the feeling that there was something bigger than my life now waiting for me was enough volition for me to take his hand.

"Ready?" He asked me. I shook my head yes. The last thing I saw as I fell unconscious was the hint of mischief twinkling in Shadi's almost soulless eyes.

**Chapter Two: Abandonment Issues and Meeting the Thief King**

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was sand. I don't mean just a little sprinkling of sand but sand everywhere, all around me.

"Shadi, where the hell did you take me?" I yelled before realizing Shadi was no where to be seen.

"Shadi?" I yelled to the desert sand around me. I received no answer but the feeling of the scorching sun on my skin.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I asked myself as I began to trudge through the sand in hopes of finding a town or something nearby.

(Six hours later)

"I am going to die in this stupid desert aren't I?" I said before collapsing from exhaustion.

(Switch back to normal POV)

Little did Itazura know but her rescuer was not too far away. A figure wearing a red cloak with the hood pulled up to hide his features appeared over the crest of a hill riding on a black stallion. The figure spotted Itazura in the sand, stopped his horse, jumped down from the saddle and bent down to Itazura. After finding she was still alive he picked her up, slung her over the saddle, jumped on after her, and took off in a gallop deeper into the desert.

(Back to Itazura's POV)

The first thing I realized when I began to regain consciousness was that I was no longer in the sand. My eyes flew open and I shot up to survey the room around me. It looked like a cave, but someone was obviously living there. The room was sparse but a few personal items scattered here and there indicated occupancy. The entryway was covered in a rough, brown material that obstructed me from seeing what lay beyond.

"Who brought me here?" I asked out loud trying to clear my confused, foggy mind.

"That would be me," I heard as a man in a red cloak, white pants, and a bare, tanned chest entered the room. His hair was a shocking white-gray color. His eyes were grey-blue and he had a long scar running down and across his cheek. His skin was very tan and he was extremely attractive.

"Well thank you for saving me from the desert, now if you would just point me in the direction of the nearest town, I'll be going," I said meeting his gaze. His eyes were very entrancing but they held a lot of sorrow and pain. I found myself almost sad that I couldn't get to know my rescuer a bit better and figure out why his eyes held so much suffering. The man smiled dauntingly.

"You're not going anywhere," He said crossing his arms across his sculpted chest.

"What!" I yelled standing up to my full height and glaring at him.

"If I let you go how do I know you won't go tell the Pharaoh where my little hideout is?" He asked glaring right back and taking a step towards me.

"Because number one, I have no clue who you are, number two, I'm not from around here, and number three I have no clue where the hell I am let alone where the Pharaoh, whoever that is, resides!" I was angry now. How dare he tell me what I can and cannot do! A flash of surprise and shock flew through his eyes.

"You must really not be from around here," He said dropping his hands to his sides and relaxing his stance.

"That's what I just said! So can I go now?" I yelled exasperated at having to explain myself. He seemed to contemplate my question for a few seconds.

"No," He said nonchalantly.

"Why the hell not?" I yelled on the verge of slapping him. He moved forward a few steps so he stood right in front of me.

"Because, number one, I saved your life, you owe me, and number two, I happen to like you. Your feistiness intrigues me," He said with a smirk. His eyes darkened and a blush covered my face. Why the hell was I blushing!

"You can't keep me here!" I said glaring into his eyes, even though he was a good foot and a half taller than me, and showing him I wasn't intimidated by him. He just leaned in closer so his lips brushed my ear.

"Yes I can," He whispered. I had to suppress a shiver. He pulled back a little and met my eyes. I tried to keep glaring at him but his intense gaze was throwing my off my kilter. His hand came up and he traced his fingers over the side of my face and my lips. I couldn't repress a shiver this time. His touch was so warm and gentle. He smirked again at my response, abruptly pulled away, and headed to the door. My eyes followed him the whole way.

"Oh, and by the way, my name is Bakura the great Thief King of Egypt," With those final words he left the room.

"Grrrrr….why did I let him get to me like that?" I thought whacking myself on the head and falling back on mat I was placed on before.

"I'm screwed," I said out loud before letting sleep take over me once more.

**Chapter Three: Dinner with Bakura**

When I opened my eyes again I saw a small, lighted torch on the wall.

"It's got to be night. I guess I was more exhausted than I thought I was," I said to myself as I got out of bed and straightened myself out as much as possible. I heard the crackling sounds of a fire coming from behind the material covering the door. I walked over and pushed it aside to reveal a huge cavernous room. Bakura was crouched in the middle of it nursing a growing fire. His back was turned to me. Maybe if I was quiet I could sneak up behind him, take him down, and make a run for it. Before I got two steps however he turned around to look at me.

"She finally awakes," He said with a smirk. It was too late to run now so I walked over and plopped down beside him.

"I was tired okay! I did walk through the desert for six hours with no food or water," I said glaring at him. He looked at me nonchalantly.

"So?" He said grabbing a stick with a cleaned and roasted fish on it from the fire and handing it to me. "Eat, it will help you gain back your strength." A flicker of what almost looked like concern flicked through his grey-blue eyes but was gone as soon as it came. I gave him a small smile and took the fish.

"Thank you," I said. He looked surprised again but shrugged it off. A pause ensued and I bit into the surprisingly good tasting fish.

"You wouldn't have gotten very far you know," He said. I almost choked on my fish. He knew I was going to run!

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"I'm a thief, I have instincts," He said almost making me choke on my fish again. I stifled a laugh. For some reason that sounded funny to me. He looked at me confused as to why I was laughing. I just smiled.

"So what's your name anyway? You know mine so I should know yours," He asked gruffly taking a bite out of his own fish.

"Itazura Subarashii, but my friends call me Zura," I said.

"Keh, I'll call you Itazura," He said sparing me a side glace. For some unknown reason his comment stung me just a little. Why did I care what he wanted to call me? It's not like I want him to be my friend, did I? He did kidnap me after all but he saved me too. He is probably my best bet for survival right now. Ack! I'm confused!

"Whatever," I said trying to sound indifferent. I guess he bought it cuz nothing more was said on the topic. A few moments passed in silence before a though occurred to me.

"I know your name but what do you want me to call you?" I asked him.

"Bakura," He said.

"So, what exactly are you planning on doing with me Bakura. You can't possibly have any use for me," I said.

"I'll do whatever I desire to you," He said turning his heated gaze to me and smiling sensuously. I gulped as the butterflies started fluttering in my stomach.

"And what exactly would that be?" I asked him thankfully sounding far less nervous than I actually was. I wasn't afraid of him but this was a different kind of nervous. The kind of nervous that you feel when you are sitting very closely to a very handsome thief king, all alone, in the middle of nowhere, and you happen to owe this thief king you life and he intends on collecting payment but you have no clue how and on top of all that you are highly attracted to him. Okay, maybe you have never felt that kind of nervousness but bear with me and use your imagination.

"It could be gold, oh wait, I am a thief. I can just steal that. It could be knowledge, oh yes, you aren't from around here," He said gazing into my eyes intensely, taking a strand of my hair and twirling it around his finger. His face was inches from mine now and he intentionally let his gaze travel from my eyes to my lips as I licked them self consciously. My heart was beating out of control now.

"And it could be you," He whispered allowing his lips to brush my ear.

"Mm..m..me?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady but failing miserably. Why was he affecting me so much?

"Yes, you," He said looking into my eyes again. His gaze seemed to bore into my very soul. We sat there in silence. He just kept on staring. I could tell he was trying to get more of a reaction from me. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction, no matter how much I wanted to let my attraction for him take over. This man was my kidnapper. If I made a move my heart would eventually become tied to his and it would only end in tragedy. I wasn't from around here and I didn't belong. Why the hell am I even thinking this way? There is no such thing as love at first sight right? I gathered my courage and glared at him. Bakura looked surprised once again.

"I've never met anyone like you," He whispered. His gaze held mine for a second longer before he abruptly got up and walked to the mouth of the cave. This is how it went every night for at least a week. In the day I would explore his hide out and look for alternate means of escape but come dinner time we would sit together and eat. Banter would follow and he would tease and I would resist. The night would end with him leaving the cave. Until tonight however.

"Get some rest, we leave in an hour," He said disappearing from the cave and not giving me a chance to question our destination or why I was coming along this time.

**Chapter Four: A Tragic Past Revealed**

It was almost completely dark outside. The only light was the starry sky and the full Egyptian moon. When I was younger I had always dreamed of going to Egypt. My archeologist grandfather had inspired that longing. Now here I was not only in Egypt but in ancient Egypt, the land I had always wanted to see but knew I couldn't. My parents would have never allowed it.

"Come on!" Called Bakura from a few feet away. He sat on a black stallion obviously stolen from someone wealthy. I walked over. He grabbed my arm, and swung me onto the horse in front of him in one swift movement. His body pressed against mine as he leaned forward to grab the reigns and we took of in a gallop into the desert. My heart beat loudly in my chest as one of Bakura's arms came to rest around my waist. He was so close that I could feel the warmth of his breath on my neck. A strange and confusing feeling settled over me. It was like something within me was clicking into place. Shadi, whatever you brought me here for and whatever my destiny is needs to hurry up and be fulfilled before I fall in love with this thief king. I tried to clear my head but nothing worked so I decided on starting a conversation with Bakura.

"So, do you always ride by moonlight?" I asked him.

"Yes, the new moon is the only time I do not leave my cave," He answered spurring the horse on a little faster.

"Why is that? You don't strike me as a superstitious person," I said.

"I'm not but the moon god Apophis is probably the only one left who will smile on me after all I've done," He answered bitterly. "But such is the life of the Thief King."

"Doesn't that make you sad?" I inquired.

"No," He answered.

"Well it makes me sad," I said honestly. He seemed so alone in this world.

"Well I don't need or want your pity!" He spat.

"It's not pity, it's concern," I said softly. Hey concern and love are two different things aren't they?

"I don't want your concern either," He said. I didn't understand why he was so mistrustful.

"Why? What made you so distrustful and stubbornly independent?" I asked frustrated.

"That is none of your business," He answered coldly.

"Fine then, don't open up to me!" I huffed. He wasn't telling me something and it was exasperating.

"Why would I tell you anything? You are my captive," He said. I didn't have a retort so I huffed again and remained silent for the rest of the trip. I had to keep believing he would tell me someday.

A little while later we came to what I had read about as the Valley of the Kings. I turned my head to look quizzically at Bakura to see a vengeful smile on his face and an evil twinkle in his eyes.

"Bakura, what do you plan on doing here?" I asked him as he dismounted from the horse and pulled me down next to him.

"Getting revenge on the Pharaoh," He smirked pulling his hood up to hide his white hair.

"And how are you going to accomplish that?" I asked placing my hands on my hips and glaring at him.

"You'll see," He said mysteriously. He grabbed my wrist and ordered me to keep up as we took off running through the sand. We passed mortuary temples and marking after marking proclaiming which Pharaoh lay in the tomb beyond. As we reached a particularly gaudy tomb embezzled with the name of one Pharaoh Akunumkanon we stopped. The name on the tomb struck a cord of my memory.

"This is Akunumkanon, didn't he create the Millennium Items I thought to myself. The existence of the Millennium Items was general knowledge to anyone who had taken even a little interest in Egyptian history. With my Grandfather being the Egyptologist he was of course I had heard about them more than a few times. He was the one who recovered the Millennium eye, the only Millennium Item to be found so far. No one even knew how they were created; just that Akunumkanon created them and died soon after. My curiosity got the best of me and I decided to ask Bakura what he knew.

"Bakura, what can you tell me about the Millennium Items?" I asked. His stance immediately stiffened and he turned fiery eyes to me. I was surprised. Something I said must have struck a sour note with him.

"You know of the Millennium Items?" He asked me through clenched teeth. I was extremely confused at what was making him so angry. I just nodded my head in affirmation.

"Do you know how they were created?" He asked seemingly getting even more aggravated.

"No," I answered softly wishing I could say or do something to calm him down.

"They were forged from human souls," He said turning his back to me. I gasped in shock. "The souls of my entire village, every last person, women, children, everyone but me," He said sorrow overtaking his voice. For the first time since I met him I realized why he was so closed off. I understood his anger and self reliance. I understood why he was a thief and his thirst for revenge. Akunumkanon killed his mother, his father, and any siblings and friends he might have had, hell his entire village to create seven magical items. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't even imagine what I would feel if I was in his position.

"How did you escape?" I croaked out.

"My mother hid me and gave her life for me," He said so softly I almost doubted that he had said it at all. I wracked my brain but no words to comfort him would come, so I did the only thing I could think of. I put my arms around him and hugged him tightly. He stiffened at first but slowly he loosened up and allowed me to hold him. This surprised me. I expected him to push me away and yell at me for touching him. When he turned around to face me and put his arms around me I definitely thought I was dreaming, but I guess even the strongest of people need to be comforted. I realized that I was glad that I could be the one to comfort him. Our eyes met and I was instantly lost in his sorrowful grey-blue gaze. This was the real Bakura, not the playful, seductive man of before but a sad and broken boy who had been alone most of his life and only wanted revenge for the death of his village and his innocence. He must have really trusted me to allow me to see this side of him. I guess the past few days had built more trust that I first thought. It dawned on me that I really cared about him, more than I have ever cared about anyone before. There goes my plan of not letting my heart get attached to his. I think that it was fate though. There is nothing I could have done to stop it. From the moment I met him my heart clung to him. I didn't know why but something inside me just seemed to click into place like I had figured some mystery that had long evaded me without my knowledge. I guess Shadi really knew what he was doing when he sent me here. I may not totally understand it yet but whatever I was sent here to do involved Bakura. I didn't know what was in store for us but I knew that Bakura needed someone to trust and care for him. That someone was going to be me. I didn't know if I would ever find me way home but I would do what my heart told me to. I trusted my heart in the beginning and I will continue to do the same. Right now it was telling me to stay with Bakura and see this adventure to the last. I pulled Bakura a little closer and gave him a smile. He looked confused at my sudden mood swing but brushed it off. A second later a noise caught Bakura's attention and he pulled away. When his eyes met mine again and he pulled me inside the tomb with him, gone was the softer side of Bakura full of tragedy and pain, and in his place was most definitely the great Thief King.

**Chapter Five: Spoiled Plans of Sweet Revenge**

The air inside the tomb was stifling. Bakura's body was flush against mine as he pushed me against the wall to conceal us from the guards. My recently realized affection and my intense attraction to him did not help me calm down much.

"Be silent, a guard is coming this way," He whispered in my ear. His face was so close I could feel his warm breath caress my face and repressed a shiver. All I could do was nod dumbly in acquiescence. I waited with baited breath for him to say the danger had passed. Not that I minded being so close to him, I just wish it was under better circumstances. I'd never confess that particular thought to him. Minutes passed like hours and my heart beat wildly in my chest at the thought of being caught. I wonder what they would do to us. Probably kill us if I remember my grandfather's stories correctly. Not a pleasant sounding thing if you ask me.

"It's clear, he's gone," Said Bakura stepping away from me and looking around the room. I looked into is eyes and saw the spark of mischief. I knew he was planning on stealing something, something big.

"So what are you going to steal?" I asked him in a whisper still wary of any guards that may be around. Bakura began walking down a dark passageway.

"Pharaoh Akunumkanon's eternal afterlife," He answered pausing for a moment to sidestep a trap set up to protect Pharaoh Akunumkanon's body.

"What? How?" I asked him.

"Just be quiet and step where I step so you don't trigger and traps. You will see soon enough," He answered.

"Fine," I sighed. I really hated where this was going. I followed him anyway. The path was dark and seemed to go on forever. Something in my path made me trip. Bakura swiftly caught me in his arms and steadied me on my feet before letting go.

"Watch your step," He said pointing to the ground. I looked down and gasped as I realized I had tripped over a human skull.

"They place them around tombs as a warning," Bakura explained as we continued down the path. I shuddered as the air got thinner and colder. When I thought I couldn't take the cold much longer there was a sudden, dim light ahead. Bakura smiled a dark smile and quickened his pace. We entered the room ahead and my eyes widened. I felt like I had just walked into the Egyptian storybook my grandfather gave me when I was younger. Gold covered every surface and piled up in certain places. Something struck me as off about the room though. It was like something was missing. I surveyed the room once more and it dawned on me, there where no canopic jars around and where was the sarcoughagus?

"Bakura the canopic jars and the sarcoughagus are gone," I said looking at him. His head was downcast and his fists were clenched at his sides. I walked over to him.

"Bakura are you okay?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder. He pulled away.

"Those Ra-damned bastards moved his body!" He muttered to himself. I took a step back to give him room to let some steam off. He turned around and hit the wall with his fist.

"How the hell did they know I was coming?" He asked himself punching the wall a few more times. He hung his head. I waited a few seconds before going over and putting my hand on his shoulder again. Before I could say any words of comfort the clamor of approaching guards was heard heading quickly in our direction.

"Radamnit, we've been found," I said looking for another means of escape. Bakura switched into action mode, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me out into the passage again.

"Bakura they are coming this way. How are we going to get through?" I asked him. Bakura shrugged his shoulders.

"I need to blow off some steam," He answered drawing his sword as the first wave of guards showed themselves. Bakura cut them down with ease and I tried to avoid watching. I knew it had to be done if we wanted to live. As we got through the first wave the second crashed down on us. Bakura once again cut them down but as we neared the entrance of the tunnel he began to tire. When we finally exited Bakura had finished off the rest of the guards. He let out a deep breath and plopped down on the sand.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah what about you?" He asked me back his eyes softening the smallest bit.

"Fine," I answered with a small smile. I was happy he was concerned for me.

"Good now lets get going. There will be more guards showing up any second now," He said pulling himself from the sand. We cautiously made our way back to where we tied the horse, only to find it missing.

"Wha…?" I began to ask but was cut off by Bakura's hand over my mouth.

"Shhh, it's a trap," He whispered looking around for an ambush. He dropped his hand from my mouth, but before I had the chance to draw another breath we were surrounded by guards and soldiers. I latched on to Bakura's arm and looked up at his face. Courage, strength, and defiance radiated in his eyes giving me a strange courage of my own. I did however have a sudden sinking feeling that Bakura was going to do something reckless. He pushed me to the side and struck out at the nearest guard with his sword. He managed to take out a good quarter of the guards surrounding us before he was overtaken. I tried to fight my way to him but there was just too many. They punched him in the stomach and threw him down next to me. I helped him stand up again. He doubled over a second later and coughed harshly. After his coughing fit he stood straight once more and glared at the soldiers surrounding us. My heart constricted as I noticed the streak of blood at his lips.

"Damn," I whispered to myself. Bakura looked at me telling me with his eyes that he was fine. He took a fighting stance.

"You're not going to fight them all again are you?" I asked him apprehensively."Why not?" He answered with a nonchalant shrug as he dove back into the crowd. As he fought once more one of the soldiers had the audacity to attack me. I took my eyes off Bakura and quickly took out the man attacking me. Hey, I didn't take karate for six years just to get my butt kicked by some stupid soldier. I guess the defeat of one of their buddies showed the soldiers I wasn't as timid and helpless as I looked and more of them began to attack me. Every time there was a break in my fighting I looked at Bakura. He was still fighting strong and I could see the soldiers dwindling. I managed to take out two more guys before a strong, masculine voice cut through the air.

"Seize him now!" It yelled. Numerous soldiers that seemed to appear out of nowhere appeared and seized Bakura by his arms and legs. Bakura flailed trying to get loose but every time one of the soldier's grips loosened, five more would be there to back him up. I immediately began fighting my way over to Bakura. I had to help him! I got about half way to him when I felt a long, sharp object prodding me severely in the back.

"Turn around," Ordered the same voice that demanded Bakura's arrest. I slowly obeyed and turned around to face the owner of the voice. My eyes met the clearest, sky-blue eyes I had ever seen in my life. The man belonging to those eyes was sitting on a white horse. He was handsome, with brown hair, toned skin, and valiant features.

"Who are you and what is your business with this thief?" He asked coldly looking down at me like I was vaguely revolting. I glared at him fearlessly.

"The answers to both of those questions are none of your business," I replied calmly. If the great thief king couldn't intimidate me this man surely wasn't going to. He looked shocked to the very bone.

"How dare you show me impudence girl! Do you know who I am?" He asked his condescending glare intensifying.

"Actually, I don't, but I have the feeling you're going to tell me," I responded in a bored tone. He looked even more shocked and his cheeks flushed with anger.

"I'm Priest Seto, Chief Priest and right hand of the great Pharaoh Atemu!" He declared proudly with a self-satisfied smirk.

"That's nice," I muttered before turning back to Bakura to check on how he was fairing. I heard an indignant sputter from 'the great Priest Seto' as he jumped off his horse, came up behind me, and firmly turned me around to face him.

"What do you want now?" I asked him anxious to get to Bakura's side.

"No one has ever dared to talk to me like that and kept their lives," He growled angrily.

"So what, you're going to kill me now?" I asked defiantly.

"No…not yet," He answered before catching me of guard and kissing me roughly.

"What the hell! Get away from her you idiot priest!" I heard Bakura yell. I shoved Priest Seto away.

"What are you doing!" I yelled at him trying to put some distance between us. He held fast to me and even pulled me closer all the while sending Bakura taunting looks.

"What's wrong thief? Does this belong to you?" Priest Seto asked Bakura running a hand down my arm. I shuddered. Bakura struggled hard in an effort to get to me. He managed to get his arms free but before he could free himself completely a guard punched him hard in the stomach causing him to double over and cough painfully. I gasped out loud when I saw the blood splatter on the ground when he let out a particularly loud, rattling cough.

"Bakura!" I yelled. Why did they have to hurt him! I struggled against Priest Seto trying desperately to get to Bakura. I had to help him! Priest Seto's grip was just too tight around me. Bakura slowly stood upright again and glared menacingly at Priest Seto.

"Get away from her," He growled almost inaudibly. My heart fluttered the smallest bit at his protectiveness. I stilled my struggle for a moment and met Bakura's eyes. They gleamed with concern for me and my heart fluttered again.

"Aww how touching," Said Priest Seto sarcastically. "Guards take him to the palace. I'm sure the Pharaoh is bound to be immensely pleased that we have captured the great thief king," He ordered. The guards nodded and began to drag a still fighting Bakura away.

"No Bakura!" I screamed struggling with the last of my strength. Bakura's eyes met mine as they drug him past me. Decades seemed to pass in those few seconds.

"Get home Itazura and don't worry about me," He said.

"No, I can't leave you," I told him still trying to get free from my captor.

"You have to," He commanded allowing no room for arguments as the guards drug him past me. His fingers brushed mine briefly as he was pulled out of my reach. I tried one last time to get free but something hard hit me over the head. My vision started to blur and fade. My last thought before losing consciousness was 'Who the hell was this Pharaoh and what did he want with MY Thief King!'

**Chapter Six: Rebellious Tomb Keepers and Rescue Plans**

The first thing I realize when I awoke was that the sun had come up.

"Finally up are you!" Asked a good looking, grey-haired, grey-eyed man about Bakura's age who stood at my feet.

"Yeah…who are you?" I asked standing up and brushing myself off. A wave of dizziness hit me and I rushed to steady myself. I took a few deep breaths and stood up straight again.

"My name is Marik, I'm a friend of Bakura's," The man answered. At the sound of Bakura's name everything came flooding back to me.

"Oh my Ra! Bakura, we have to save him!" I yelled grabbing a handful of Marik's shirt.

"Ra woman, we'll save Bakura, just let go of me!" Marik yelled. I let go.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Anyway, I have a plan but we have to hurry," Said Marik. He jumped on the camel I just realized was there and offered a hand to help me up with him. I hesitated.

"Umm…I've never ridden a camel before," I said warily.

"Oh Ra just get on!" He said grabbing my arm and hoisting me up with him.

"Whoa!" I shrieked as the camel took off.

"So how do you know Bakura and how did you know you could trust me with your plan?" I asked.

"Bakura and I have been friends forever and I saw the whole fight with the guards," Answered Marik.

"How did you and Bakura meet?" I asked ever curiously. I caught a slightly annoyed sigh from Marik.

"I was a tomb keeper for the Pharaoh, albeit unwillingly and Bakura decided to steal from the very tomb that I guarded. I caught him but we struck a deal, his freedom if he helped me escape. He agreed and we ended up traveling together for a while. When I felt that I was safe enough from recapture by the Palace guards Bakura and I went our separate ways," Marik explained.

"What were you doing watching us during our conflict with the guards?" I asked.

"I've taken it upon myself to check up on Bakura from time to time, just to see how he is fairing," Answered Marik.

"Oh okay," I answered.

"By the way, what exactly is your name and how did you get tangled up in Bakura's web of adventure?" Marik asked.

"Itazura, and Bakura saved me from dying in the desert. I'm not really from around here," I answered. Marik paused and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"How long ago was that?" He finally asked.

"A week or two I think," I answered. He looked thoughtful again.

"Humm, that's surprising," He said to himself. My curiosity was peaked.

"What? What's surprising?" I asked.

"Well from what I saw during your fight Bakura showed strong feelings for your safety, even going to the lengths of letting himself be captured so you could get free. He also showed a level of explicit trust in you by just letting you go with him that night. Bakura is definitely not one to trust easily," Marik explained. A pang of gilt went through me. It was all my fault Bakura was captured. Then a strange sort of happy feeling followed. Bakura and I had built up a strong bond of trust between us in the short time we knew each other. He trusted me with his story and even allowed himself to be captured for me.

"Why? Why would he care? Why me?" I asked out loud.

"Who knows, perhaps his heart had grown fond of you. Love does very strange things to strong men like Bakura," Said Marik shaking his head with a knowing smile on his face.

No way! Love? I just met Bakura a few days ago. Is it even possible? I guess the real question was has my heart grown fond of Bakura? Had our strange 'relationship' based on trust turned into something more? If the not so subtle pounding of my heart at the thought that Bakura loved me was any clue then I'd say it was pretty clear how I felt. How did this happen? I don't know and I don't think I ever will. All I knew was that I was more determined than ever to save Bakura.

About an hour later we arrived on the outskirts of a large town. I guessed it was Thebes if I was remembering the old capital of Ancient Egypt correctly. I dismounted from the camel and Marik began leading me through the bustling crowds of people.

"Are we just going to storm the castle, swords brandished in the air, ready for a fight?" I asked him incredulously.

"Shhh…be a little quieter will you!" He commanded in a whisper. "Didn't I tell you I have a plan?"

"Mind sharing this plan with me?" I whispered back.

"I have friends in and outside the palace who know where Bakura is being kept and how to get to him," Answered Marik. "This way," He pulled me into an alleyway. We strode quickly through back alleys and streets for what seemed like forever.

"There she is," Marik said finally slowing down our pace. A woman stood a few feet in front of us. She had long, soft looking brown hair, almost black eyes, and was dressed in what seemed to be some kind of belly dancing outfit with a black cloak draped over her shoulders. Marik went up to her and embraced her.

"It's been too long my Shahara," Marik said to her. I smiled as I realized Marik was talking from experience when he spoke of the effects of love on a strong man. I could see the difference in his countenance almost immediately. The woman smiled at Marik, whispered something in his ear that made him smile, kissed his nose, and turned her inquisitive gaze towards me.

"Who's this Marik?" She asked softly and curiously.

"Itazura, the woman who had managed to soften Bakura's heart," Said Marik slyly.

"No, not possible. Bakura stays far from matters of the heart," She said skeptically.

"Well he does now," Said Marik. I blushed when Shahara looked at me with surprise and what looked like gratitude.

"Well in that case I'm very happy to hear it. Good luck to you Itazura! Bakura is a handful," Said Shahara giving me a bright smile and a wink. I blushed even more. Something inside of me hoped desperately that they were right with their assumptions of Bakura's feelings for me.

"Getting down to business, how is intelligence looking?" Marik asked getting into full business mode. Shahara turned back to Marik.

"I just received word that he was being kept on the lowest level of the Palace, no windows and only one entrance. That means you will have to go through the front door," Said Shahara.

"That proves to be a problem. I won't be able to escort her because I'll be recognized," Said Marik. Shahara smiled.

"That's why I called one of my contacts within the Palace to meet me here," Said Shahara, "She should be here any minute."

"Did I ever tell you that you are the smart one?" Asked Marik smirking.

"No, but I knew it all along," Shahara answered with a wink. Not even a minute later a slender, red-headed, brown-eyed girl dressed similarly to Shahara joined our small group.

"Itazura, this is Shizara. She will lead you to Bakura once you are inside the Palace," Explained Shahara. Shizara looked at me and smile a small, shy smile which I returned.

"It's nice to meet you Shizara," I said.

"It's nice to meet you too, sadly it wasn't under better circumstances," Said Shizara.

"Now that introductions are over," Interrupted Shahara, "Shizara, I want you to lead Itazura to Bakura and then leave the escape itself to Bakura. You know where Bakura is being kept right?"

"Yes," Answered Shizara.

"Okay, Itazura, I want you to follow Shizara's instructions carefully. The lives of many people are on the line," Shahara instructed me.

"Of course," I answered trying to sound braver than I felt.

"But most of all just worry about getting in there and saving the man you love!" Said Shahara patting my shoulder in a comforting gesture. I took a calming breath. Everything was happening so fast but I had to save Bakura. Shahara's words caught up with me and I blushed.

"Don't worry Itazura, with Shizara's guidance and Bakura's brilliance you will do fine," Said Marik.

"He's right, now you better get going. You don't have much time," Said Shahara. I took another calming breath trying to quell the anxious feeling in my stomach and nodded.

"I know I can do this. Thank you for everything Marik and Shahara," I said.

"Anything for a friend," Marik smiled. I smiled back as a confidence I didn't know I possessed settled within me.

"Let's go," Said Shizara softly. I waved goodbye to Marik and Shahara and followed Shizara. Shizara pulled her hood up as we passed a few people on the backstreets.

"So how did you and Shahara meet?" I quietly asked when there was no one around.

"I was an orphan starving on the streets of Thebes when Bakura found me and brought me to live with Shahara," Shizara answered smiling warmly. "I really don't see how people can think ill of Bakura. I know he wants his revenge but underneath all that pain and hate is a very kind and caring man." She was right. I had seen Bakura's softer side for myself.

"You're absolutely right," I agreed with a smile.

We traveled for an indeterminate amount of time before we stopped at a small, one room dwelling.

"We need to go in here so we can get you prepared for the Palace," Said Shizara opening the wooden door for me. We stepped inside and she closed the door behind us.

"How am I to prepare?" I asked her.

"By changing into this," She said pulling out a skimpy looking outfit from a drawer nearby. I immediately cringed.

"What is that?" I asked taking the outfit from her.

"The same thing I'm wearing but in blue," She answered. I took a better look at what she wore and what I held in my hands. The outfits consisted of two parts, pants and a top. The pants had a sheer, see-through material for the legs and the top had the same material for the arms it was also cut low and revealed a lot more than I had ever revealed with clothing before. I swallowed loudly.

"Umm…I've never really worn anything this revealing before," I said unsurely.

"Don't worry you'll look fine and I'll give you a cloak to wear until we get to the Palace," Shizara said.

"Is this like standard harem wear or something?" I asked her. She laughed.

"Oh no, Pharaoh Atemu doesn't have a harem. These are however the standard costume for the royal belly dancers, which you will be going as in order to get into the Palace with the minimal of questions asked," Explained Shizara. I was still unsure.

"Oh, okay," I said. I just had to keep reminding myself it was for Bakura.

"There is a basin full of water to wash up in over there and I'll have your cloak with me. I'll wait outside while you dress," Said Shizara exiting and closing the door behind her. I rushed to clean up and dress. When I was finished I took a deep breath. Hopefully I didn't look too bad. At least I smelled better. There must have been incense in the water or something. I stepped outside shyly.

"How do I look?" I asked Shizara.

"Just like a belly dancer," Said Shizara with an encouraging smile.

"Good," I said hastily taking the cloak she offered me and wrapping it around myself.

"Let's go," Shizara said and we started our trek to the Palace.

**Chapter Seven: Repaying Debts**

Shizara and I ran as fast as possible without arousing suspicion through the crowds of people in the streets of Thebes. The closer we got to the palace the more crowded the streets became. I guessed that everyone had heard about Bakura's capture. The guards were everywhere and by the time we reached the palace gate there had to be hundreds of them standing all around trying to keep the peace and secure the palace of intruders. Shizara just stared at me when she noticed my wide-eyed, astounded look.

"Be calm and do not worry. We will get in," Shizara whispered to me. I nodded and we made our way through the crowds to the gate. We were about to get through the last line of guards when a shout from above us drew our attention. There on a balcony that seemed as if it was hundreds of feet above us the man from before, Priest Seth, stood.

"Your suspicions are true! Thief Bakura has been caught. Our mighty Pharaoh will now speak," Priest Seth said before stepping out of sight. A royally dressed man that couldn't have been much older than me stepped forward. Everyone cheered and bowed down. I kept on my feet and surveyed the man. His hair was unusual, tri-colored and spiked up, but suited him somehow. His eyes were a beautiful purple and they seemed to hold the tiniest bit of sadness deep within.

"Thief Bakura will be punished with execution today at sundown for his crimes against Egypt and Ra," Said the Pharaoh in a deep commanding tone. Something in his voice told me he wasn't exactly excited to be rid of Bakura. As everyone rose from the ground and cheered again I leaned over to Shizara and whispered to her.

"He doesn't want to kill Bakura does he?" I asked her. She looked at me surprised for a second.

"No he is not. Pharaoh Atemu is a kind Pharaoh who detests killing and war. He knows why Bakura is so vengeful against him. He also understands that not punishing Bakura with death may cause an insurrection subsequently causing him to be overthrown as Pharaoh, maybe even assassinated," Shizara explained sadly.

"What will happen if Bakura escapes?" I asked casting a contemplative glance towards the young Pharaoh.

"The guilt will be shifted to his guards thus leaving the Pharaoh unharmed," Said Shizara.

"So the Pharaoh doesn't want to kill Bakura even though Bakura wants to kill him?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, you see Pharaoh Atemu's father was the one who ordered the Millennium items to be forged from the souls of Bakura's village. Pharaoh Atemu wants to give Bakura a chance to take his revenge with a fight against him but his position as Pharaoh prevents that," Explained Shizara. After one last look at the kind hearted Pharaoh Shizara made her way to what looked like the head guard. Shizara explained that we were the Pharaoh's royal belly dancers and the guard let us in.

As I entered the Palace I gazed around in wonder. I'd never seen beauty and wealth quite like this before. There were ornate gold statues of Egyptian gods and goddesses and beautiful pottery lining the walls. Women dressed like us and other Palace staff hurriedly rushed by us not even sparing us a glance as they continued on their way.

"Getting ready for the execution," I muttered bitterly to myself.

"This way," Said Shizara guiding me through what seemed like an endless hallway. She finally stopped at a room, opened the door, pulled me inside, and secured the door behind her. A kind looking man was inside. He looked a little like Bakura but had white hair, soft brown eyes, and a gentler, less jaded look about him.

"Ryou, did they move him?" Shizara asked the man.

"No, he's still on the lowest level," Said Ryou with a small nervous smile.

"Thank you Ryou," Said Shizara hugging him before grabbing my arm and starting off again. She led me out of the room, down another long hallway, and a long flight of stairs. The stairs seemed to go on forever and my heart began pounding in my ears as I sensed we were drawing nearer to Bakura. We finally reached the bottom of the stairs and Shizara turned to me.

"This is as far as I can go. The cell Bakura is being kept in is around the corner and down one more flight of stairs. Once you get there a guard will be at the door so tell him that you have taken sympathy on the Thief King and wish to offer him the joys of a woman one last time," I blushed as Shizara explained, "They will let you in and it is up to you and Bakura from there," She finished. My stomach started turning. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"I can do this," I said aloud trying to calm my already frayed nerves. Shizara smiled reassuringly.

"Yes you can. Now give me your cloak and go. You haven't much time," She said. I untied my cloak and handed it to her.

"Goodbye and good luck. I'll see you both soon," Shizara said with a final smile before quickly heading back up the stairs. I breathed in and out deeply one last time before turning the corner and descending the steps, the determination to free Bakura fueling my movements. As soon as I stepped off the last step I spotted the guard and the door to Bakura's cell. The guard was a tall, burly man that was very dangerous looking. I conjured up as much internal courage as possible while still trying to look my part and walked toward the guard. He looked down at me condescendingly.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He bellowed in a deep, threatening voice. I smiled as best I could.

"I am a belly dancer for the Pharaoh and when I heard that the great Thief King had been captured I took pity on him and went to ask the Pharaoh if I could offer Bakura the pleasures of a woman one last time. The Pharaoh, being the kind King that he is granted my request and sent me here," I said brazenly holding the guard's calculating gaze. He stood silent for a few moments before smirking repulsively and unlocking the door.

"We beat the scum up pretty well. I doubt you will be able to bring him much pleasure," Scoffed the guard. His smirk widened and I had to struggle to keep my composure. I really wanted to punch the smirk of this guy's face but I am pretty sure that would blow my cover so I just gave him a small very forced smile and entered the small cell. I gasped as I saw how badly Bakura really was beaten. It had to be bad because he made no attempt to escape when the door opened. I jumped as I heard the door slam shut behind me. When I made sure the guard would not be able to see me I rushed over to Bakura and knelt beside his prone form. I started running my hands over him trying to gauge the worst of his injuries. I found his pulse and was relieved to feel a steady rhythm beneath my fingers.

"Oh Bakura, what the hell have they done to you?" I whispered gently picking up his head and resting it on my lap. I ran my hand through his still soft hair. "Please wake up Bakura. We don't have much time." I stroked the contours of his face allowing my fingertips to caress his scar. A surprised 'eep' passed my lips as a warm, tan hand grabbed a hold of mine. My eyes met the now opened grey-blue eyes of Bakura as he pulled my hand over his lips and placed a gentle kiss there.

"You're awake!" I said happily as a blush covered my face from his actions.

"Why are you here? I thought I told you to find your way home," He said in a raspy whisper. His eyes intently searched mine.

"I could not let you die," I replied.

"Why?" He asked. I smiled at him warmly.

"Because my heart has been unwittingly tied to yours," I said shyly. I didn't know how he would react or why I even said it but my adamant heart had won over my mind once again. His eyes seemed to take a softer hue and his expression became unreadable.

"But I am a thief and a murderer," He said.

"So? We all have our ghosts and our sins," I said shrugging my shoulders. Surprise clearly marked his face.

"You do not care?" He asked incredulously.

"Exactly," I whispered smiling down at him and tugging lightly on his bangs. "But now we have to get out of here." I helped him sit up. He moved fairly easily so I deduced his injuries were not as bad as they looked.

"Thank you," He whispered stroking my cheek with the tips of his fingers. His eyes still held that soft look to them and a shiver raced up and down my spine. I wondered for the briefest moment if Malik's words of Bakura's heart softening to me were really true. Was his heart tied to mine also? I smiled as a warm feeling settled over me. Bakura stood up a little shakily and I stood by his side to support him.

"What are you going to do know?" I asked him now anxious to get out of the Palace as quickly as possible.

"I do not really know, but we will get out," Bakura said with absolute certainty.

"You mean you have no plan?" I asked astounded.

"No, I usually just wing it anyway. Oh by the way, nice outfit. Courtesy of Shizara I am guessing," He said smiling saucily and giving me a once over. A blush covered my face.

"Yeah, this was the only way to get into the Palace without suspicion," I answered.

"And what exactly did you tell the guard that made him allow you to enter?" Asked Bakura, his eyes watching my reactions closely.

"That…umm…well you see…," I stuttered, sure that my face had reached a whole new hue of red by now.

"What?" He asked. His curiosity was peaked now because of my nervous behavior.

"I told him that I was a belly dancer in the Palace and I wanted to allow you the pleasures of a woman one last time," I hurriedly explained, intently studying the texture of the floor and blushing profusely. When Bakura didn't say anything for a few seconds I looked up at him. His saucy smile had returned and he slowly began walking towards me, a predatory gleam in his eyes. I panicked and started walking backwards, him matching me step for step, until my back hit the wall. I gulped nervously as Bakura walked the remaining distance between us and settled his body right against mine. I gasped aloud at the sensation and awareness of every place our bodies touched. I guess I had been right earlier when I guessed his injuries looked a lot worse than they really were. A fire ignited in my veins and my heart was pounding loudly in my ears.

"The pleasures of a woman huh?" He whispered in my ear. He allowed his lips to brush my face as he met my eyes again. "What would you do if I accepted your offer?" His eyes sparkled with an unknown emotion and darkened to a smoky grey. I couldn't hold his heated gaze any longer. It was too intense and my heart and body were screaming for me to do their will, and that, though interesting, would be a very bad idea right now. Bakura seemed to have other ideas however. He took my chin in his warm hand and lifted it so our eyes would meet again.

"You do know that I m just in jest. I will not claim you as mine…at least not yet," He said winking and pulling away. I leaned on the wall heavily for a few seconds to catch my breath. I swear this man was going to give me a heart attack. When I pushed away from the wall Bakura turned to the door.

"First things first, we have to get rid of the guard at the door," He said back in Thief King mode.

"How?" I asked finally regaining my composure.

"Easy, you scream, he runs in here, and I will dispose oh him," Shrugged Bakura.

"That sounds too easy," I commented.

"Well luckily we aren't dealing with the brightest man in Egypt if you know what I mean," Said Bakura with a smirk. I had to admit I wouldn't mind seeing this particular guard getting 'disposed of'. I returned Bakura's smirk. I guess I had been hanging around the Thief King for too long. He was starting to rub off on me.

"On the count of three I want you to start screaming for help," Bakura instructed.

"Alright," I agreed. Bakura positioned himself next to the door so when it opened he would be concealed. Our eyes met and he began his count. On three I screamed for help. The guard immediately threw open the door, sword drawn, searching the room for trouble. Before he even had the chance to realize the absence of a certain Thief, that same thief stepped out from behind the door, brought his fists down on the guard's back with a resounding 'thwack', and the guard fell to the floor unconscious. Bakura grabbed the guard's sword and we took off out the door and around the corner. Before we made it to the steps, however, we were stopped by none other than Pharaoh Atemu himself.

Strangely the Pharaoh had no guards around him but he did carry a sword at his side.

"I see you have escaped once again," Pharaoh Atemu commented in a deep, smooth voice. A strange glimmer of what appeared to be satisfaction and mirth was resident in his purple eyes.

"Of course," Said Bakura giving a small, sarcastic bow. "We'll be going now." He took my hand.

"I cannot let you do that, at least not without a fight," Said Pharaoh Atemu drawing his sword. Bakura dropped my hand and held his sword at the ready.

"If it's a fight you want, than a fight you'll get," Said Bakura as a dark look covered his countenance. I knew this was going to end in blood but I really hoped it wouldn't end in death.

"Stand back Itazura and let me finally get my revenge," Said Bakura turning his concentrated gaze towards me. I nodded somewhat reluctantly and stepped back. Their swords clashed and I stood there, eyes riveted to their intense battle of wills and swords. It was amazing, my heart was pounding as they matched each other blow for blow and dodged near misses. Time itself seemed to slow down in their battle for retribution. My breath caught in my throat as the Pharaoh managed to slice into Bakura's already raw shoulder. This didn't slow Bakura down at all, in fact it made him fight all the harder.

"Oh so you have been holding back Thief King," Accused the Pharaoh with a smirk.

"I didn't want to kill you without a little fun first," Bakura shot back. The Pharaoh laughed and seemed to fight a little harder.

"So you've been holding back too. Sadly it won't be enough to save you," Said Bakura. I started biting my lip nervously as the near misses became nearer and the blows all the more deadly. When Bakura's sword connected with the Pharaoh's chest and made a deep cut across it I thought the fight was over but the Pharaoh just smirked and swung at Bakura again. I hated just standing there and watching. It was driving me crazy but I knew I couldn't interfere with Bakura's revenge unless it was absolutely necessary. A quiet curse slipped from my mouth when Bakura was hit again this time across his other arm. Bakura let out a grunt this time but the fire in his eyes shone brighter. He smirked and swung at the Pharaoh's legs. The Pharaoh jumped away in time but collided into a vase that was behind him and ended up sprawled on the floor. Before he could even reach for his sword that had skittered away when he fell he found the tip of another sword pressed closely against his throat. Bakura grinned maliciously at his victory. The  
Pharaoh looked down at the sword than up at Bakura with a small, sad smile.

"I guess you win," He choked out. A bead of blood ran down his throat where Bakura's sword had slightly pierced it.

"Yes, and now I can finally take revenge for my village and my family," Bakura said in a low tone that I had never heard from him before. It sent cold, unpleasant chills through me. I knew Bakura was dangerous and certain things about him unnerved me but nothing he did ever scared me before, until now. I knew I had to stop him now before he truly ruined his life by killing the Pharaoh. If he did kill the Pharaoh I knew the darkness would completely take over his heart and there would be no turning back. He had taken his revenge the moment he defeated the Pharaoh and now he had the Pharaoh in the perfect position to change things. I had to stop him before he threw it all away just for a momentary feeling of satisfaction. I took what was probably the biggest chance of my life, stepped over to Bakura, and put my hand on his shoulder. His shoulders were completely tensed up.

"Bakura, please don't kill him," I whispered almost afraid at the reaction I might receive. Bakura turned his head to me but kept his sword in place.

"What the hell are you talking about! I've waited my whole life to get revenge on the man who mass murdered my entire village!" He yelled angrily. I steeled myself and took a deep breath.

"Was he really? I Thought it was his father," I said as calmly as possible.

"Yes, but he still uses the millennium items forged from the blood of my people!" He argued.

"I understand that, but if you kill this man you are no better than his father," I said.

"How's that!" He spat. I flinched a bit but continued.

"That last Pharaoh killed your people in greed and lust for power," I said holding his gaze and desperately trying to break through to him.

"Pharaoh Atemu, are you married?" I asked the Pharaoh without taking my eyes off Bakura.

"Yes," He croaked out still trying to avoid the blade pressed dangerously close to his throat.

"And do you have children?" I asked.

"Yes," He answered.

"How many?" I asked.

"Five, two boys and three girls," He answered.

"Bakura, if you kill this man you won't be just ending his life, you will be destroying the lives of his entire family. You will be taking away someone who is dear to them just like Akunumkanon took away everyone that you cared about. You got our revenge the moment you beat Pharaoh Atemu. Do you want Pharaoh Atemu's children to feel the same way you did when you were left alone? I know you don't Bakura because you have a heart still beating inside you. It may be clouded by revenge and hate right now but it's there, I can sense it," I said putting my hand where his heart laid beating inside. I could see the internal struggle going on inside his head reflected clearly in his eyes.

"But what about the items? They shouldn't be used anymore. They should be laid to rest so my people can finally attain peace in the afterlife," He said his tone much softer than before. I sighed with relief as I realized the intense fury from before was gone. He was still angry but his anger was just a small fraction of what it was.

"Pharaoh you have to give me your solemn word that the items will be laid to rest in Bakura's village so his people can finally find peace," I ordered tearing my gaze from Bakura's and looking sternly at the Pharaoh.

"It's about time Egypt stopped relying on those items," The Pharaoh agreed, "They will be laid to rest." Bakura glanced at him in disgust but lowered his sword.

"Just because you are giving me what I want doesn't mean we're best friends now," Bakura scowled. The Pharaoh laughed, got up, and brushed himself off.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Now you two better get the hell out of my Palace before the guards get here," He said looking at both of us with a smile. "Besides I have a wife and kids to get back to, oh yeah, and a country to make an excuse about your escape to."

"Thank you Pharaoh," I said grabbing Bakura's hand. Bakura just scowled again and started up the stairs me in tow.

"Oh and Bakura," The Pharaoh said. Bakura stopped but didn't turn around. "Hold on to her, she is truly one of a kind." The Pharaoh met my gaze and I couldn't help but smile at him as a blush tinted my face. Bakura just started his decent once more and I allowed myself to be pulled behind him.

"Stupid Pharaoh, who the hell does he think he is?" I heard Bakura mutter. I laughed and squeezed Bakura's hand as we reached the top of the stairs and made our way through the labyrinth of passages.

"What was that for?" He asked quizzically.

"Thank you," I said smiling broadly at him.

"For what?" He asked.

"For not killing the Pharaoh, for saving me, and for just being you," I answered. He just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well you just saved me twice so I think we're even," He said. We came out of the corridor we were in with a choice to go either left or right. I knew we had to go right but the steady clanking and clinging of approaching guards from that direction left us no choice but to go left. We took off running but after a few feet down the corridor Bakura stopped abruptly and pulled me into an adjacent room. Thankfully it was empty. The room seemed to be a large bedroom with a beautiful four poster bed covered in Egyptian silk. The footfalls were getting closer and closer to our position. I frantically thought of a place to hide when an idea struck. The bed had a long skirt at the bottom so it would conceal anything beneath it. I grabbed Bakura and lead him to the bed. He looked at me surprised and I blushed.

"No you idiot, get under the bed," I whispered embarrassed. "We can hide there until the guards leave." I got down and easily slid under the bed. Bakura slid in after me and made sure the skirt still concealed us. Bakura was still a little visible so he pulled me close to him so there was more room. Our chests were pressed together provocatively and my breath caught in my throat. I was sure my face was bright red so I kept my head down. Bakura's gentle fingers went under my chin and lifted it so our eyes met in the semi-darkness. He wore a cocky grin on his face.

"Stop teasing me," I said whacking him lightly on the chest and trying to get a reign on my raging emotions. Bakura just allowed his grin to widen as he began to run his fingertips up and down my sensitive neck. I bit my lip to stop the sounds I so desperately wanted to make as his fingertips traveled lower and lower until they reached the neckline of my very low-cut shirt. Just this light touch from the very tips of his fingers had me breathing heavily. If this light touch exited me so much I could just imagine what anything more intimate would do to me. I tried desperately once more to reign in my torrent of emotions but it obviously wasn't working. I realized with a smile that Bakura's eyes had turned a deep, stormy grey and his face held the expression of a man captivated. A man had never been noticeably attracted to me before and it just added to the intense feelings that Bakura's touch had ignited within me. Nevertheless we were playing with fire and this was neither the time nor place for us to act on our feelings for one another. I took his had were it had been drawing lazy circles with his fingers on my collar bone and laced my fingers through his. His eyes sparkled and he looked a little disappointed but I knew he clearly understood why we couldn't. I couldn't help but smile at his slightly downtrodden face. Just then two or three guards entered the room. Bakura instinctively pulled me closer to his warm body and I buried my face in his chest. I tried to calm my breathing by focusing on Bakura instead of the guards so close to our hiding place. It was funny how safe I felt in Bakura's arms even though he was a dangerous man. I was completely stumped as to the complete feeling of rightness I felt when Bakura was near. An overwhelming sinking feeling seemed to take over my happiness as I remembered for the first time since I got here that I had to go home some time or another. My heart seemed to stop beating for a moment. Would I be able to leave the man who my heart had chosen to get irrevocably attached to? Would I have even the choice to stay? This is why I had avoided falling in love before. It never ended well. Something always came up that destroyed the love. It was inevitable and now I was going to have to suffer through losing the man I loved. Damn it did I just say the man I loved? How could I let this happen to me? A cold vice seemed to wrap itself around my heart and I hugged Bakura tighter taking in a deep breath of his unique scent. Maybe I was overreacting. I had no clue if Shadi was ever coming back. Maybe I would be stuck here with Bakura for the rest of my life. At the beginning of my stay here in Egypt that was the last thing I ever wanted but now I couldn't think of anything I wanted more. I took a quiet, calming breath and cleared my thoughts. Fate brought me here for a reason and I have to believe that I was meant to feel this way about Bakura. I doubted fate could be so cruel as to put me here until I could develop these feelings then rip me away from the source of those feelings. The gentle feeling of a hand gently stroking my hair caused me to look up into Bakura's eyes and for a second I almost thought he knew everything I had been thinking about for the past couple minutes. Could he see right through me?

"They are gone. We should get out of here while we still can," Bakura said letting go of me and slipping out from underneath the bed. I shook off my thoughts and climbed out behind him. We brushed ourselves off and looked around the room for a means of escape. When I saw the large window on the other side of the room an idea came to me.

"I have an idea," I told Bakura rushing to the window and looking out. I smiled when I found out it was only about a story and a half from the ground. I rushed back over to the bed and tore the blankets off quickly tying them together as a makeshift rope. Bakura looked at me like I was insane.

"Are you crazy? That won't work!" Said Bakura incredulously.

"Oh yes it will. I've been doing this since I was seven years old and I've never fallen once," I said to him matter-of-factly as I finished tying the last knot. I gathered my 'rope' and went to the window. "Just trust me." I said looking back at him. He nodded and joined me at the window. I found something sturdy to tie the end of the rope on, tested it with my weight, and then threw the other end out the window.

"So do you want to go first or should I?" I asked him.

"You go ahead," He said still a little wary of my 'rope'.

"Okay, let's get out of here once and for all," I said throwing my weight over the windowsill and beginning my descent. After I had safely reached the ground Bakura descended as quickly as possible.

"Now let's get out of here before the guards return and catch on to our little plan," Said Bakura. We stole off into the quickly approaching darkness and got off the Palace grounds without a hitch. Once we reached the streets of Thebes Bakura made quick work of stealing two cloaks so we could conceal our identities and we made our way back to Marik and Shahara.

**Chapter Eight: Revealed Feelings and the Return of Shadi**

Shahara and Marik had a horse waiting for us when we met up with them again. After a quick explanation of our escape and hearty congratulations for our success Bakura and I bid Marik and Shahara goodbye and headed back to his hideout. When we arrived Bakura began a fire. I watched his every move as he moved around the room gathering sticks and lighting the fire. Everything that had just happened seemed so unreal to me. I felt like I was inside one of my Grandfather's Egyptian story books. My thoughts turned back to Bakura when a stick grazed his chest and he winced. I had almost forgotten about his wounds.

"Bakura come over here and let me treat your wounds," I said to him as he placed the last bit of wood on the fire. He met my eyes.

"I'm fine," He said stoking the fire.

"Bakura let me treat your wounds," I said giving him the most pleading look I could muster. He muttered something that sounded like 'stubborn woman' before marching over to stand in front of me.

"Where is the water and is there anything clean I can wash these cuts out with?" I asked moving past him.

"The water is over there and there should be some cloth in the jar next to it," He answered pointing to a small pitcher on a stand a few feet away. I grabbed the pitcher of water and a rugged but clean cloth and walked back over to him. I set the items down and took off my cloak. After laying down I reached up and untied Bakura's cloak removing it slowly so as not to disturb any wounds that lie beneath then set it next to mine. I surveyed Bakura's body. Luckily his legs seemed fine. Most of the damage was on his chest, abdomen, and arms. I was relieved to see the cuts on his arms from the Pharaoh's sword did not run as deep as I had first thought. I could feel Bakura's eyes on me as I dipped the cloth into the water and began cleansing the wounds on his chest and abdomen first. My face was burning with a dark blush and my heart beat at a quick pace as I blatantly touched the body of the man I loved cleaning his many wounds as gently as I could. A shudder went through me. There was that word again. Bakura touched my hand and I raised my gaze from the wounds on his chest to his face. His eyes were softer than I had ever seen them.

"Thank you," He whispered giving me the first real, unhaunted smile I had ever seen from him. I gave him my most genuinely happy smile back, rewet the cloth, and began cleaning the small cuts and scrapes on his face. When I ran the cloth over the cut on his bottom lip our eyes met. The stormy grey color from before had returned. He took the hand I had been cleaning him with and removed it from his face. For a second I was worried that he was angry at me but when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him my fears were dissolved by the intense feelings once again making their way through me. I dropped the cloth I was holding and wrapped my arms around his neck still keeping his potent gaze. My head was spinning with questions as to his actions and my heart was pounding in anticipation. Was this finally it? Were we at last going to put it all on the line, take a huge risk and act on our feelings? Bakura's arms tightened securely around my waist and his warmth permeated every part of me. I wanted this so desperately but I knew if the time came that I had to go home it would almost destroy me to do so if we took this next step. Suddenly the words my grandfather spoke to me a few years before he died sprang to mind. "Time won't wait for anyone and if we stop we'll miss the truly important things in life so all we can do is keep stepping and believe that it will all turn out in the end." I smiled and realized he was right. With that all coherent thought flew out of my head as Bakura moved closer. My eyes slid shut as the feeling of Bakura's lips hovering over mine almost connecting took over my senses.

"Ahem," Was heard and we hastily jumped apart looking to see who has found Bakura's hideout. My heart dropped and a sudden overwhelming sick feeling gripped my stomach. Shadi had returned.

"Shadi, what are you doing here?" I asked trying not to sound rude but all I could think about was having to leave Bakura. I instinctively knew that was the reason for Shadi's return but I still winced at his next words.

"I have come to return you to your home. This part of your destiny has been fulfilled," He answered.

"Is there any way she could stay?" Asked Bakura suddenly. I looked at him with surprise and my heart fluttered with happiness. He actually wanted me to stay.

"No, I am sorry. It would irrevocably change the future and that can't be done," Said Shadi regretfully. My heart sunk again. "But I can, however allow you to stay one more night." Shadi finished giving me a small, sad smile of apology.

"I'd like that," I said smiling weakly at him.

"I will return tomorrow then," Said Shadi instantly disappearing. I turned to Bakura. His eyes were downcast. I felt like my heart had been torn from me in an instant even though I had just now found it. It wasn't fair but for some reason fate had decided to pull us apart. I knew leaving him would probably destroy me but there was no reason to waste these last moments with him dwelling on the bad hand fate had dealt us. I stood in front of Bakura. His eyes were obscured by his hair and his hands were clenched in tight fists at his sides. I was going to make the best of the situation and relish every last moment I had left with him. I took one of Bakura's hands in mine, unclenched it so his palm was flat, and placed it over my heart as it beat wildly for him once more. He looked up at me with clouded eyes.

"I'm losing you," He whispered brokenly. I managed a small smile as something deep within my heart whispered to me.

No you're not," I said finally allowing my heart to take total control and speak the words it was trying to say. "These feelings that I feel inside could never be destroyed by a barrier such as time. We will meet again. I don't know how or when, but we will. My heart knows it." A glimmer of new hope and determination shone in his eyes.

"Our hearts really have been bound together. Well then I will find you. I don't know when but wait for me. I swear to you I won't give up until you are back here in my arms," Bakura said pulling me into his arms and holding on like he expected me to slip away at any second.

"Forever my Thief King, I will wait forever," I promised with a smile. Bakura pulled back enough to look into my eyes before lowering his lips to mine without hesitation. His kiss was just like him, fiery and passionate but tender as well. No more words were needed as we both threw ourselves fully into the kiss. No declarations of undying love were made because words could not convey what we had found in each other.

**Chapter Nine: Bittersweet Goodbyes and Mourning for what is Lost**

When the morning dawn the bit of light found us still clinging to each other, and wide awake, not wanting to miss a moment of the time we had left together. The night before had been filled with lingering kisses, choking back tears, and the sharing of mind, body, and soul. I wouldn't give the memories we made for anything except the ability to stay with Bakura forever. But our time together was coming to a close and I knew I couldn't stay. Shadi would arrive any minute now. We both tried to keep in physical contact with each other as much as possible not knowing when the next time we would be able to touch would be. We sat on the bed just relishing in the feel of having each other close. Bakura reached over to a small stand by the bed, opened a drawer, and pulled something out.

"I want you to have this," He said opening his palm to reveal a small gold ring. "It was my mother's only piece of jewelry. My Dad got it for her when they were married," His eyes stared into mine as he slipped the ring on my finger. It fit perfectly and tears came unbidden to my eyes. "She gave it to me right before she died and I really want you to have it so you won't forget about me." I smiled a watery smile and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Bakura. I will treasure it with my very existence but ring or not I could never forget about you," I whispered tightening my hold on him and blinking back the tears.

"And I could never forget you Itazura," He whispered back pressing a gentle kiss to my neck. A cough was heard and I knew Shadi had returned for me. I closed my eyes and for a moment longer savored the feel of Bakura before using every ounce of will I had to pull away and stand up.

"Until we meet again?" He asked.

"Until we meet again," I confirmed meeting his lips once more for one last passionate kiss. With much difficulty I pulled away and stood next to Shadi. The tears were at my eyes again threatening to spill over. I angrily wiped them away not wanting them to obscure my view of Bakura.

"Ready?" Shadi asked. All I could do was nod and keep my eyes locked on Bakura's desperately trying to keep myself from running back into his arms. The disorientation was quickly taking over me and the last thing I heard before everything faded to black was Bakura's voice.

"Don't give up on me because I will find you!"

The first thing I realized when I woke up again was that I was back in my car.

"Was that all a dream?" I asked myself but the feel of Bakura's lips on mine and the warmth he left behind was still there and I knew it wasn't a dream. I knew it was all real and for the first time since my grandfather died I really and truly cried.

After Ra knows how long of crying my heart out on my steering wheel I finally contained myself enough to drive home. Thankfully by the time I reached my house my parents were already fast asleep. I don't think I could have taken their questions about my red eyes swollen from crying. I quietly made my way to my room and closed the door behind me. As I walked past my computer I realized the date was the same as the day I had left. Time stood still here as I had my adventure in Egypt and lost my heart to the great Thief King Bakura. I looked down at my hand and tenderly touched the ring Bakura gave me. The tears I thought had dried up sufficiently sprang to my eyes again as the memories I had of Bakura came rushing over me leaving me raw and open. The thought of a cleansing shower that would wash away my tears appealed to me so I went to take one. Bakura's ring stayed firmly on my finger as I scrubbed my face to rid it of my salty tears. Afterwards as I curled up in bed missing Bakura's warmth his parting words echoed in my head. A glimmer of hope seemed to ignite in the deepest parts of my heart. Though I found it much harder to keep up the hope that I would see Bakura again when he was so far away I knew that he had promised he would find me. If anyone could surmount the confines of time Bakura could. I finally fell into a fitful sleep with the faintest hint of a hopeful smile on my face.

**Chapter Ten: A Glimmer of Hope and a New Beginning**

That same small glimmer of hope stayed with me through the night and into the next morning. I even had a dream that Bakura came to me and told me we would be seeing each other sooner than I expected. Nevertheless it was a Monday morning and school would prove to be very difficult to get through without me breaking down. I have hope now but that doesn't stop me from missing him desperately. I contemplated staying home but something deep inside me urged me to get up and go today, so I got up, got dressed, and drove to school. I went to my first period class without speaking to anyone but I was normally a quiet girl so no one really noticed a difference in me. I took notes but couldn't focus on the teacher's words. Everything around kept reminding me about Bakura and the tears kept threatening to spring up again. I was definitely going to head home after this class was over. I couldn't stand the company right now. I was still too upset over my separation from Bakura.

About two minutes before the class was over the teacher called everyone's attention to a new student at the front of the classroom. I just put my head on my desk ignoring it and praying for the bell to ring.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" The teacher asked the new student. I heard a chair scrape the floor as the student stood.

"Cheerio all, I'm Ryou Bakura," Said the student in a thick British accent. At the name Bakura my head shot up. The new student looked my way and surprise filled his soft brown eyes. He was so familiar to me and I felt the immediate draw to him. The bell rang and I sat captivated by this new student. When everyone had exited the room Ryou Bakura ran up to me.

"You're Itazura aren't you?" He asked with a huge smile.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked confused but excited at the same time for a reason I couldn't quite determine.

"I have someone here who misses you very much, but first you have to close your eyes," He said his smile widening. I closed my eyes without hesitation, instinctively trusting him.

"Open them," He ordered his voice seeming deeper and even more familiar than before. I opened my eyes and jumped a foot back.

"Ba…Bakura, is that you?" I asked my heart beat doing triple time. Sure his hair was lighter but he had the same eyes, eyes that I would recognize anywhere.

"I finally found you," Bakura said with an accomplished smirk.

"It really is you!" I said as extreme elation and relief washed over me so intensely that I couldn't move. All my body would allow me to do was to stare at the man I loved here with me once more.

"You think I'd forget the promise I made?" He asked stepping close enough to me so I could feel his warmth permeating every part of me once more. I was still too shocked to use my voice so I nodded no. Never had I expected to see him so soon after I left but my heart felt whole once again.

"How?" I asked him finally finding my voice.

"That will be explained later but there is something I've been waiting to do for a very long time and I really must insist it be done now," Said Bakura sweeping me into his arms and kissing me fervently and completely. I melted into the kiss just like I had done the very first time so long ago in Ancient Egypt. At least for the rest of the world it was long ago. For Bakura and me our love was ageless. I don't know how he did it but the boundary of time was broken and My Thief King Bakura made it back to me, and now that we were together again nothing, not even time itself would tear us apart.

…The Beginning…

A/N: Cheerio everyone! Well that was fun! I'm sad it's over though. I loved writing that story. Anyways tell me what you think. I don't accept flames so any flames I receive will be totally disregarded. Teehee…Anyways I have to go write my next story now so yeah….Bye.


End file.
